1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to communications, and more specifically to a mobile phone communication environment enabling a unified communication interface for multiple phone numbers and contact groups within a single device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices including smart phones and tablets have become ubiquitous. People use mobile devices for personal reasons to stay connected with family and friends, and also for business purposes. It is cumbersome to carry multiple mobile devices for different uses. Nevertheless, mobile devices are usually associated with one ID (e.g., a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI), an Electronic Serial Number (ESN), and the like), and are typically associated with one phone number. When using such devices for multiple purposes, it is complex to manage and track communications and costs, to safeguard secured or private communications, and to maintain work and life balance. Each individual typically has multiple phone devices (e.g. office, mobile, home) for different purposes. As a result, communications between people are fragmented across multiple devices.